johnnys_orgsfandomcom-20200216-history
Zach
|Alliances2 = Yeetbois |Challenges2 = 6 |Votes2 = 10 |Days2= 39 |Currently1 = Jury Member |Season = 2 |Place = (9/16) |Tribes = |Alliances = The Prophets of Willard |Challenges = 1 |Votes = 10 |Days= 22 |Season3 = 12|Tribes3 = |Place3 = (4/20)|Votes3 = 3|Days3 = 38|Currently2 = Sole Survivor}}Zach is the sole survivor of Survivor: Sicily he originally competed on Survivor: Zambia, and later competed on Survivor: Fitzroy Island. Zach was the first player to successfully play a Hidden Immunity Idol causing the elimination of Will. Zach played a strong strategic game in which he maintained perceived leadership over the The Prophets of Willard. After losing close ally Aren and barely surviving the prior tribal council Zach scrambled to repair his game, however after convincing Tadd and Luis to flip back to his side Marisa flipped away as well causing his elimination. On Survivor: Sicily, Zach quickly found himself in the Yeetbois alliance which took control of the original Simeto tribe. He gained several other key allies which allowed his alliance to remain in control after the merge until they turned on one another. Zach became a target after eliminating Sam, but his close partnership with Kevin and victories in consecutive tiebreaker challenges allowed him to reach the Final Tribal Council. In the Final 3, Zach initially struggled but his strong gameplay was enough to earn half of the jury votes, which awarded him the win and the title of Sole Survivor. Biography Name: Zachariah "Zach" 'Zucc' Walrus (aka Meme in other communities) ''' '''Personal Claim to Fame: I've officially been banned from the aux cord in over 10 vehicles for having too obscure/ non-catchy of a music taste, so I guess that's something. Hobbies: Listening to albums, Powerlifting, Yeeting, Cracking my back way too much. Pet Peeves: Pseudo-deep lyrics in songs, Pettiness, the Texture of mushrooms, Myself. Three Words to Describe You: Charismatic, Yeetastic, and Pretentious. SURVIVOR Contestant You're Most Like: Jonathan Penner. I play hard, fast and aggressive, I'm sarcastic and cynical as hell, and I have a tendency to bitch at the hosts. Why should you be cast on SURVIVOR: Yeet lol Survivor: Zambia Voting History In , Andrew used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Zach's vote against him. Also, the vote ended with a 3-3 tie between Aren and Zach, forcing a revote. On the revote, Zach did not receive enough votes to be eliminated. In , Dylan used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Zach's vote against him. Also, the vote ended with a 2-2-2 tie between Matt, Tristan, and Zach, forcing a revote. Emile and Marisa changed their votes to Zach on the revote, eliminating him from the game. Survivor: Sicily ... Voting History Trivia * Zach is the first player to successfully play a Hidden Immunity Idol. ** Zach also holds the record for the earliest idol play on Day 9. ** Rhyno was the first to play an idol however it negated no votes. * Zach is tied with fellow Zambia ''castaways Tristan and Andrew for most votes negated with a Hidden Immunity Idol in a single tribal council with 4. ** This record was tied by ''Turmoil Castaway Katie. *** This record was tied again by "Anjouan" castaway Hals * Zach is the only person to be voted out on Day 22. * Zach was the first player to be a victim of multiple tie votes. * After the swap Zach only voted for members of the original Kaonde tribe. * Zach has the least days played of any Sicily Returning Player ** However, he does not have the lowest placement. * Of the 3 players who returned for Zach is the only Tumbuka member. * Zach alongside AJ, Dylan, and Kevin were the only returning players in to improve upon their previous finish. Category:9th Place Category:Zambia Jurors Category:Males Category:Tumbuka Tribe Category:Nilal Tribe Category:Survivor: Zambia Category:Simeto Tribe Category:Sole Survivors Category:Fuco Tribe Category:Finalists Category:Survivor: Sicily Category:Returning Players Category:7th Voted Out Category:Day 22 Category:1st Jury Member Category:Day 39